The battle was over
by 59gh29ls
Summary: They had won the battle but at what cost?


The battle had ended. They were finally free of the fear that had hounded them for so long. But at what cost. So many dead. Tonks. Remus. Fred. the survivors start celebrating this great victory. No one notices as Harry falls down.

Ron and Hermione are celebrating with the others, the grief hasn't hit them yet but it will. They look around for Harry so they can celebrate together, for their fight is finally over, they are free. They don't see him immediately and why would they, they didn't expect to see him lying on the ground, bleeding. Hermione sees him first and lets out a cry and starts running towards Harry her friend, her brother. She slams into the ground next him, Ron following after her. They put pressure on his wound but anyone with eyes can see that it's not going help, he lost to much blood that even magic couldn't heal. Hermione's cry alerted the survivors. What they see is heartbreaking. Hermione and Ron beg and scream at Harry to stay, to not leave them. Harry looks up at them with his beautiful green emerald eyes that pierce the soul, they are filled with such pain and loss but also with a gentleness to them. He knows it's the end. A tear runs down his cheek as he looks at his two friends, his family. He says "I always kn knew that it it it might come to to this and i accepted it at leas gottt to d d die surrounded b b by my family" harry spoke with such vulnerability that all the onlookers are reminded that he is just a child who fought in a mans war. Ron and Hermione are not the only ones crying, everyone around them is crying for the boy who fought for them, the boy who never gave up, for Harry.

"I s s see a woman sh she has ey eyes l l like mine" Harry says choking on blood but everyone heard the hope and wonder in his voice. his eyes now filled with such love but now closing. And with that Harry Potter died.

1 week later.

The whole world seemed to be in mourning, especially today, today they buried their hero. Hundreds turned up to pay their respects. Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley family sat at the front looking so devastated and lost.

The minister gave a speech but it was rather dull. Ron went up next. " Harry was my best mate, I remember the first Christmas we spent together at Hogwarts and my mum sent him gifts and he was so happy, it wasn't much but he acted like it was the greatest thing he could have been given he was so happy. It was times like these that if you had seen him you would have seen him as a little boy who had been neglected his whole life but it never stopped him. He was so patient, he put up with me when I was being a git to him. He hated his fame you know, he hates being seen as anyone other than just Harry. I used to get jealous you know, he had money and fame but that went when he said he would trade it all if only he could have his parents back. That the type of person he was. He would do anything for anyone and ask nothing in return. I'm going to miss him, my friend, my brother, he was a Weasley through and through. Goodbye Harry" said Ron choking up in places.

Hermione went next "when I first met Harry we didn't have a great start. I was a bossy know-it-all. We became friends in an unusual way. He saved my life from a mountain troll when he could have saved himself. After that, the 'golden trio' was formed. We had our up and downs but we always came back together. He was the first person other than my parents who truly believed in me. So many people saw Harry as the Boy-who-lived, no one really thought of him as Harry, of what he had lost to get that title. If Harry could see this he would have hated it, he hated his fame. He was just a boy who wanted his parents, a family. I'm proud to say he was my family. I won't remember him the way you will, I'll remember the brother I lost fighting for the family he made for himself. I won't remember the Boy-who-lived, I'll remember Harry Potter, my friend, my brother.

A few more people spoke but eventually, everyone left leaving Hermione and the Weasley family to say goodbye. Once they had left the flowers were piled high but the stone could still be seen.

Harry Potter

May he find the peace he never had,

And finally, reunite with those he lost.

Always remembered, always loved.

Till we meet again.


End file.
